


Frajda tego wyjazdu

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2018 Mirriel [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, wspólna wycieczka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Zgrywa się to trochę z moim opowiadaniem z trzeciego dnia Fikatonu („Przyjaźń i krakersy: miniporadnik Jurija Plisetskiego”), ale można czytać je oddzielnie. Podobieństwo występuje głównie na poziomie charakterystyki postaci, czyli można to zwalić na moje headcanony (co w zasadzie jest prawdą).





	Frajda tego wyjazdu

**Author's Note:**

> Zgrywa się to trochę z moim opowiadaniem z trzeciego dnia Fikatonu („Przyjaźń i krakersy: miniporadnik Jurija Plisetskiego”), ale można czytać je oddzielnie. Podobieństwo występuje głównie na poziomie charakterystyki postaci, czyli można to zwalić na moje headcanony (co w zasadzie jest prawdą).

Otabek przemyka między drzewami jak młoda sarna, pełen wdzięku, zgrabnie i zręcznie. Nie potyka się o żaden wystający z podłoża konar, nie zahacza o gałęzie. Co jakiś czas ogląda się na Jurija z uśmiechem rozświetlającym mu twarz, nie zatrzymując się, i zachęca go gestem ręki, żeby się pospieszył. Jurij zastanawia się, na ile gracja Otabeka jest wynikiem pracy na lodzie, gdzie każdy ruch stóp, łydek, kolan, ud i całej reszty ciała jest niezwykle istotny, a na ile Otabek odziedziczył spryt po przodkach.  
  
Kiedy sam potyka się o kolejną gałąź i o mały włos nie pada na twarz, dochodzi do wniosku, że łyżwy nie mają nic do rzeczy i że zew kazachskiej krwi przyjaciela musi być bardzo, bardzo silny.  
  
— Bekaaa, co ty tak pędziiisz... — jęczy, odgarniając włosy z czoła.  
  
Tak naprawdę nie poruszają się aż tak szybko. Otabek zdaje się mknąć, bo tak doskonale wpasowuje się w wolne przestrzenie między drzewami i co chwila pogania Jurija, ale idą raczej spokojnym krokiem, bardziej spacerowym niż wyścigowym. Jurij lubi stękać dla samego stękania; przyjemnie mu się narzeka, kiedy nikt go nie ucisza i nie puszcza uwag mimo uszu. Otabek zawsze uważnie słucha, co Jurij ma do powiedzenia, i nawet jeśli nic nie odpowiada, to i tak uśmiecha się nieznacznie, czasem przechyla do tego głowę, i patrzy na niego w zaciekawieniu, jak gdyby jęki Jurija naprawdę go interesowały. I zapewne tak jest.  
  
Nawet teraz, kiedy idą lasem, kierując się ku „ich” polance, Otabek cały czas skupia się na Juriju. Podaje mu butelkę wody, gdy ten o to prosi, zamienia się bagażami, gdy słyszy, jak Jurij stęka, że mu za ciężko, i odsuwa co większe gałęzie leżące na drodze, tak żeby Jurij się w nie całkiem nie zaplątał.  
  
— To upokarzające — wydusza z siebie Jurij. — Łaziłem z dziadkiem po tym lesie parę razy, jak byłem mały, a ty jesteś tu dopiero drugi raz! To ja powinienem ci torować przejście i pokazywać sprytne skróty.  
  
— Jurka, z twoją orientacją to daleko byśmy nie zaszli — odpowiada Otabek i odwraca się do niego przodem, zatrzymując się. Jurij unosi brwi, a kiedy staje na palcach, by zajrzeć ponad ramię przyjaciela, dostrzega, że wreszcie są na miejscu. — Ostatnio i tak twój dziadek musiał nas podrzucić samochodem.  
  
— Taa, taa, wiem. „A to żadna frajda: jechać pod namiot samochodem” — cytuje, a Otabek parska śmiechem, rozpoznając własne słowa. — No i trudno, no i cześć, co niby z tym zrobię? — Wzrusza ramionami. — Nie za bardzo rozróżniam leśne dróżki, zresztą to wszystko i tak wygląda tak samo. Drzewa, gałęzie, gdzieniegdzie jakiś ptak. A ptaki latają, więc kiepawe z nich kurhany!  
  
— Juuuuura. — Otabek uśmiecha się szerzej i zgarnia przyjaciela pod ramię, tak żeby na polankę mogli wejść razem. — Nic nie musisz z tym robić. Będziemy sobie przychodzili pod namiot zawsze tutaj, ja pamiętam drogę. A jeśli zachce nam się gdzie indziej, to poprosimy twojego dziadka, żeby nas podrzucił. — Kiedy widzi, jak Jurij otwiera usta, by wygłosić jakąś uwagę, dodaje natychmiast: — Tak, wiem, jazda samochodem pod namiot to żadna frajda.  
  
Otabek zrzuca bagaż z ramion i podchodzi do Jurija, żeby pomóc mu wyplątać się ze sprzączek i pasków przytrzymujących torbę, a Jurij rozgląda się dookoła.  
  
— Największą frajdą na tych wypadach i tak jestem ja — oświadcza, wydymając wargi, po czym dźga Otabeka delikatnie w bok i zaraz parska cichym śmiechem. Nie chce, by przyjaciel wziął go za takiego buca jak JJ, ale Otabek chichocze razem z nim i oddaje cios, tyle że nieco silniej.  
  
— Ej! Za co to! — wykrzykuje Jurij, a ten wzrusza ramionami.  
  
— Za wygłaszanie boleśnie oczywistych uwag — odpowiada. — Przecież wiadomo, że jesteś największą frajdą tego wyjazdu.  
  
Jurij chce coś odpowiedzieć, ale czuje, że trochę zaniemówił. Szybko ściąga gumkę z włosów, pozwalając, by kosmyki rozsypały mu się dookoła twarzy i ukryły zalążki wkradającego się na policzki rumieńca. Przyjaźni się z Otabekiem już prawie rok, ale czasami wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś rzeczywiście polubił go na tyle, by wytrzymywać wszystkie jego narzekania, i jeszcze uznaje go za frajdę wyjazdu.  
  
Przeczesuje włosy palcami i zgarnia wszystkie, by związać je w kucyk, tak jakby chciał tylko poprawić fryzurę, a nie ukryć rumieniec, jednak przyjaciel gmera już przy ich namiocie i wcale na Jurija nie patrzy. Dochodzi południe, ale obaj wolą szybko rozprawić się z rozpakowywaniem. Otabek opowiedział mu kiedyś historię, jak pierwszy raz wybrał się pod namiot z rodziną. Kiedy Altinowie radośnie zajęli się spędzaniem czasu w lesie i ganianiem przy rzece, nie wiadomo kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. _Nie zabraliśmy nawet latarek, Jurka!_ , emocjonował się. _Chcieliśmy mieć taki ekologiczny wypad, wiesz, tylko zdrowa żywność, zero telefonów i takie tam. Tylko potem stawialiśmy ten namiot po nocy, a był wielki, bo rodzinny, i w końcu wyglądał jak po wybuchu bomby. Niby się w nim przespaliśmy, ale jak rano tata zobaczył, jak to się prezentuje, to aż się za głowę złapał_. Jurij zaśmiewał się do rozpuku, dopóki Otabek nie uświadomił mu, że między drzewami zmierzch nadchodzi jakoś szybciej, więc muszą wstać bladym świtem, by dziadek Jurija podwiózł ich na skraj lasu i wypuścił na długi spacer w stronę polanki.  
  
— Hej, chochliku! — woła Otabek, wyrywając Jurija z zamyślenia, i macha śledziem od namiotu, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. — Pomóż mi.  
  
Jurij unosi brwi, ale szybko podchodzi do przyjaciela.  
  
— Między tymi drzewami wyglądasz jak jakiś chochlik — wyjaśnia Otabek. — Jeszcze ci tylko srebrnych skrzydełek brakuje i bucików z pomponikiem.  
  
— O ty kazachski czarcie jeden — odpowiada Jurij, szczerząc się i przyklękając obok niego. — Za karę to ty będziesz dziś rozpalał ognisko.  
  
Otabek uśmiecha się łagodnie i przechyla głowę.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy, frajdo tego wyjazdu — mówi. — Jako czart na ogniu znam się najlepiej.


End file.
